


Forbidden Side

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Fear, Genderfluid Character, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Pansexual Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's got a secret confession for Die, one about how much forbidden lust there really is in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAme/gifts).



> For my prompt request post on tumblr. Prompt: Die/Aoi incest again, this time Aoi as crossdresser/genderless/up to you and has been introduced to Die as his half-sister. Somehow Die ends up shoving his hand down Aoi's panties and finding her cock.  
> IMPORTANT: I hope I didn't mess up the pronouns anywhere, I'm so used to writing he he he he over and over, I'm scared I fucked it up when switching it up throughout. Forgive me if I did. Also forgive me if I stepped on any toes with this, but this version of gender-fluidity is basically something I have some very close experience with, so please trust me when I say it does exist, though perhaps unconventional. (Is unconventional even the right word... I don't know anymore, man. I'm running on not enough sleep and powered by water and cold meds right now.)

The melodic sound of Die's text tone sounded through the apartment for the third time in under five minutes. Hauling himself up from the kitchen table, he made a beeline toward the living room, knowing it was the last place he'd had his phone. Leaning over the back of the couch, he spied it partially fallen between the cushion Aoi was sitting on and the one he'd been planted on earlier. Huffing out a little sound, he reached for it, fingertips grazing it and pushing it further down between the cushions. 

With a sigh, he eased back a bit and nudged Aoi. "Hey, think you can pry yourself from the game long enough to hand me that thing?" 

Aoi made a small annoyed face and hit the pause button. "If I lose to this guy because of you, it's your ass playing him next round." Aoi reached down, plucking up the offending device, about to hand it over when it lit up again. Seeing an image preview, Aoi swiped over on the phone and playfully held it just outside of Die's range of grasp from his current position. 

The screen illuminated completely and the image pulled up, the image of a girl's spread legs, the hint of bush over the top of her very skimpy panties daring to be a little bit bold. Clucking her tongue, Aoi shook her head. "Oh look here... Die's gonna get himself in trouble with some floozy again."

"She is _not_ a floozy," Die protested, making another grab and then sighing, just resting on the back of the couch as Aoi scrolled up through the photos. Sure, maybe some part of the girls he saw _were_ , but most of them weren't. "Just because two people have consensual sex outside of a relationship doesn't make them a slut, you know."

"Mmm... says the college boy with the most bags under his belt in one semester _ever_." Aoi flipped the pictures back up to see the next above it, this one with the girl's very flat chest on display, only one side, but enough for Aoi to give it a suspicious little look. Shifting forward just the slightest bit, Aoi slid back down to the other photo, finding _exactly_ what she thought she would. Some part of her wondered if Die had any idea what he was getting into here and honestly... some other part was petrified of it in a way. After all, Aoi had only been in Die's life for two years, two years in which Die was well-aware of who Aoi was, but not so much of the nuances of it. 

Biting her lower lip briefly, Aoi took a small breath and huffed it back out through her nose. If there was a single person on the planet Aoi didn't need to worry about judging someone based on who they were... it was probably Die and she really should be giving credit where credit was due. ... All the same... "Die?"

"Hmm?"

Another photo came in and Aoi shifted it so Die couldn't see, sliding it up just for a moment and then closing it, shutting off the phone's screen again and holding it back out to him. "I tell you this in the interest of not giving you a heart attack... but uh..."

Die snatched the phone from Aoi's hand, hanging over the back of the couch, his lips pressed almost against Aoi's ear. "You don't have to tell me anything I don't already know about Ash... trust me. Not my first rodeo here, cupcake... but thanks for looking out for me." He pushed off the couch and flashed a grin, already heading toward his bedroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have some catching up to do in the photo department."

"Didn't need to know that!"

*

The next week or so had been just a little bit awkward for Aoi, knowing that Die had apparently been with this person several times and finally knowing how Die _would_ react to knowing the ever-present truth that Aoi honestly kept at bay from most all of the world, his Father as the exception. Nearly everyone Aoi knew thought the direct opposite of what the physical reality was of what was - in reality - none of their business. And, really, it wasn't any of Die's either.

But that didn't change that some part of Aoi _wanted_ it to be Die's business. Had since he'd met him and had even more so now that he'd seen those photos come in on Die's phone. 

Stepping into the kitchen, he tugged down a package of bread, making a face at the date on it and the growing mold. Opening the trash bin, he pitched it in, hitching up his pajama pants a bit more and shifting to start to rummage through a cabinet in hopes of finding a quick breakfast. 

A warm hand landed on the small of his back and Die pushed a bowl in front of him. "Was already waiting on you, you ridiculous turd." He gave him an affectionate little half-hug as Aoi eyed the single egg over the top of white rice. Die's idea of a tasty breakfast, apparently; though Aoi actually hated it. But he'd also never tell Die that. It'd break the ridiculous man's heart to know his cooking was just that bad. Pulling down salt and pepper, he set to work on it, leaning ever so slightly back against Die as Die reached over him to get some hot sauce out of the shelf. Maybe... just maybe... that was why his cooking sucked so much. He couldn't ever taste it to make it better.

"A or B today, sunshine?" Die's voice was instantly more caring and compassionate than it had been with the playful teasing of horrible nicknames he had had a moment before. 

"I dunno... somewhere between A and B today," Aoi mumbled, shoving the pepper and salt back into the cabinet and turning, leaning against the counter as Die shoved the hot sauce back in. 

Their eyes locked for a moment and Die shrugged. "So... alternating then? Been a while."

Aoi snorted. Sometimes, as much as Die got it, he still wanted to _talk_ about it like a moron. "He for right now. I'll let you know if it changes." He pushed away from the cabinet and headed toward the table, bumping Die's hip on the way. "Idiot."

They settled into chairs across from one another, Die sitting with both feet up in another chair, utterly not using the table for anything other than an elbow rest as he ate. Aoi watched him quietly, thinking to himself just how much he needed to get rid of these plaguing thoughts and yet knowing it was going to be a task he wasn't prepared to undertake just yet to do so.

*

Aoi flopped onto the couch, turning to put her feet up over the side of the armrest, head resting on Die's thigh just to annoy him while he was trying to finish reading one of his textbooks: one of the most annoyingly boring ones of all. 

Nearly twenty minutes later Die plopped the textbook on the floor and stared down at Aoi. "I know you're trying to get attention, but... it'd be more useful if you _said_ something rather than just laid here the whole time."

"Didn't feel like disturbing. I know how boring that book is. Took the class last semester." Aoi let a lazy little smile spread over her lips. 

"Mmm... fair enough. How was your day?"

Aoi shrugged and made a face. "Rather not talk about it."

"So... what _do_ you want to talk about then?" Die reached to tug lightly on Aoi's long hair.

It took a moment for it to bubble out, but the three shots from earlier in the night still managed to help, managed to force the words out past the lump in her throat. "How'd things go with the person you got pics from the other day?"

Die blinked and then let out a quiet laugh. "It's got you really hung up on it... doesn't it?" At Aoi's nod, Die shifted his gaze to the window across the room. "Well... I'm guessing what's bothering you is the unspoken end of it, so we'll be blunt if that's okay?" Again Aoi nodded and Die had to glance down to catch it. Looking back away, he wet his lower lip. "Ash goes by he and enjoys crossdressing. Even in dresses and skirts and shit, still goes by he. And yes, we've fucked a few times. Nothing serious, but we're always good for a sure thing when we need it." He finally looked back down at Aoi. "That make anything any better?"

The pained look on Aoi's face left Die with a sense of unease and he reached down, gently running his fingertips over his cheek. "Just come out with what's bothering you really... please? I hate these guessing games and I worry about you when you get like this."

Aoi shifted, pulling herself upright and sitting ramrod straight on the edge of the seat. "There's things you don't know."

"About Ash?"

Aoi huffed out a humorless little laugh, the sound so strained it made her wince. "About me." Aoi was quiet for a moment and Die didn't interject, something Aoi was eternally grateful for. "I... I'm," Aoi closed her eyes and then blurted out perhaps the most unexpected thing to ever leave her mouth, "interested in you." For an instant, it felt like the world stopped and then it started again with a gasp of Aoi's breath as she started to stand up, hissing out, "Oh God, I didn't mean to-"

Die's hand reached out and gently tugged Aoi back into sitting, Aoi collapsing back nearly onto Die's lap. He kept a firm hand around Aoi's waist. "You don't get to announce that - even on accident - and then bolt."

Realizing that Die didn't sound the least bit mad - or even _surprised_ \- Aoi shifted, chancing a glance at Die's face, finding him completely calm and utterly devoice of any shock at all. "You... knew."

Die's lips curved upwards for a moment and he gave a half-hearted shrug. "Maybe so." He let his hand splay across Aoi's abdomen. "I suspected at least. I mean, when you first showed up, you kept _accidentally_ walking in on me changing."

"I uh-"

"Hey, don't sweat it. I didn't stop you, did I?" Die shrugged. "I'm not all that concerned by it. Doesn't bother me and I'd be lying if I said we had a _normal_ relationship, even now. Sometimes... I don't feel like I'm living with my half-sister, you know?" 

Their eyes met for a moment and Aoi shifted, easing down to lay her head in his lap again, looking up at Die. "I've... got it pretty bad."

"Mmm..." Die reached down, pushing Aoi's bangs back and running his knuckles down her cheek, affection glimmering in his eyes. "Probably more than a little mutual on that one." Trailing his hand down, Die let it ghost over Aoi's breastbone and then down over her abdomen to rest right where he'd had it before, so achingly close to forbidden it was _obscene_ now that Aoi thought about it. "This isn't exactly how siblings are supposed to touch each other, is it?"

Aoi slowly shifted her hips upward, feeling the first burning fingers of arousal starting to shoot down toward her groin. Soon enough, this was going to go just far enough Die would know everything she couldn't manage to speak anyway if they weren't careful. Her hips arched again and Die lightly pushed his hand up under her shirt, skimming over the slight dip of stomach to play with her belly button ring, lightly running his fingers over it.

"All you ever have to say is stop, precious... you know that, right?" Die's voice held a tremor that Aoi wasn't at all used to, one that she couldn't have known would affect her the way it was; with protective instinct and a drive to kickstart this into overdrive.

"I don't _want_ to tell you to stop." The confession came easier this time, slipped out significantly more freely, sending with it some piece of the barrier she'd been keeping up for months now.

Die slid his hand down over Aoi's hip and then over her thigh, grasping the hem of her skirt and easing it upward inch by aching inch until it was nearly revealing her panties. And for the first time, Aoi was glad she had a thing for sexy little underwear, knowing at least that might reduce any shock Die was about to get. Closing her eyes, Aoi arched her hips and breathed out, "Please."

"Only if you look at me while I do," Die purred out, his voice sounding so silky smooth Aoi had to grapple with her arousal for a moment. 

Opening her eyes, Aoi looked up at Die, watching his face as he concentrated on what he was doing, slowly easing up Aoi's skirt. A small smirk at the panties and then Die's hand was sliding inside of them, running down over Aoi's neatly-trimmed hair and gently untucking her, bringing her cock up to rest in a much more comfortable position inside her panties. His expression was only that of concentration and arousal, nothing of even surprise or hesitation. "You... _knew_ ," Aoi breathed out quietly.

Their eyes met for a moment before Die looked back at what he was doing, his hand languidly stroking. "I wouldn't say _knew_ , but doesn't surprise me if that's what you're asking. Did you think I made a judgement based on your usual gender preference?" 

"I..." Aoi arched into Die's touch, breathing out, "B, change it to B right now. Your hand... feels so fuckin' good."

Die let out a little growl of pleasure, pushing the panties down under Aoi's balls and grasping his cock, stroking quickly. "Yeah? You like it when I jack you off, little brother?" Aoi let out an obscene moan and Die grinned when their eyes met again. "Look at you. Falling apart in my arms and you've only got my hand around your cock. Shame... I'd have fucked you into next week if you wanted it." He leaned down and breathed out, "Not a shame... I want to see your gorgeous face when you cum for me. When you shoot your filthy load all over your pretty panties and those world-destroying thighs."

Aoi threw back his head and arched up, whining as he bucked hard up into Die's hand, balls aching already, so close to cumming just from _who_ was doing this, not to mention the talent of that hand on his dick. Shuddering hard, he reached down, grabbing Die's wrist and clinging to it as Die jacked him hard. "Die... I... I-" his hips snapped up and a second later, he was cumming hard, nearly howling with the pleasure of it as he let thick spurts of cum out all over Die's hand and his silky red panties. 

Die let him go, still mid-orgasm, letting him shoot the rest into the folds of his skirt as he rubbed in the bit from his hand over Aoi's underwear at the juncture of his thighs. 

Within seconds Die had Aoi on his back, his thighs parted and his own cock out, head rubbing lightly over the area just behind his balls, still clad in silky material slick with his own cum. "B still?" Die barely managed to grit out, obviously holding himself back a hell of a lot.

Aoi let her head fall back against the couch and breathed out a soft, "A... and use all the dirty words to go with it you want."

Letting out a breathy snarl, Die grabbed Aoi's thighs, yanking her closer and leaning down over her, his hands on either side of her torso as he began to rock his hips. "Do you feel it, my sweet princess?" He let his cock slip back against Aoi's ass for a moment and then pushed back up over the area behind her balls. "How damn much I need you in return?"

Aoi reached up, hands skimming over Die's chest and then reaching to hold onto his shoulders. "I do... you're so hard for me, _brother_."

Groaning, Die shifted to rearrange Aoi a bit, creating a dip he could rut against that was slick with Aoi's cum, Aoi's balls cradling him on either side, just barely starting to overflow the panties. Now he moved quicker, with less carefulness, his hips snapping as he flat-out humped Aoi. "Ah God, you feel so good, Sis... so _wet_ for me. It's coming through your panties." Die panted now, his head bowing as he looked down to watch Aoi's semi-hard cock shift with his every thrust, his own cock fucking the channel he'd created.

"How long," Aoi breathed, the words both statement and question.

"Too long," Die growled in return, his hands lifting Aoi up slightly and his hips snapping quicker, little grunts leaving him now as he grew closer and closer to his end. "Wanted... to destroy... your innocence... so bad." He moaned as Aoi's cock twitched a little, watching it growing harder by the moment. "Wanna... shoot right up your ass one day, baby girl. Show you how good your big brother can make you feel."

Aoi threw back her head and panted out, "Gonna... cum again if you keep talking like that."

Die's thrusts became more urgent and at what he was sure was nearly the last second, he grabbed Aoi's panties and nearly ripped them aside, thrusting his cock down Aoi's asscrack - not penetrating, but using it as another way to earn pleasure. He gave a few aborted thrusts and then let out a quiet moan, thighs shaking from holding the positon as he began to cum.

Warmth spilled down past Aoi's entrance, slicking her underwear in a whole new way and she could feel Die's length twitching as he emptied his balls right there against her. And God did she wish it was deep inside of her, just like Die wanted. "S-suck me... I'm close again."

Die didn't even hesitate, sliding down the couch and sliding his mouth over Aoi's cock, taking her deep in his mouth and bobbing his head. The quick uptake with the surging arousal of the still-warm cum in her underwear left Aoi so on edge she couldn't stop it when she began to thrust her cock up into his mouth. Soon enough, she had hold of his head and was fucking upward into his mouth, aggressive and desperate, panting as she buried her cock in his mouth repeatedly. "Want you... to do this... to me next time." Aoi threw back her head, straining upward and giving a few little tiny thrusts, cock swelling the final bit before it began to shoot again. "Ah, _shit_ , Die! Take it! Fucking drink my cum!"

Feeling Die swallow around her, she gave another thrust and then eased up, letting Die sit up and wipe his hand over his mouth, their eyes meeting, fire still burning in both of them. Flopping back, Aoi stared up at the ceiling, a small smile spreading over her lips. "Okay... new rules. Whenever you want to fuck me... just _do_ it. As long as I'm not running late, just bend me over whatever it is and have your way." Leaning up, Aoi met Die's eyes again and watched the easy smile slid over his lips. "Looks like big brother has a second fuck-buddy now."

Die let out a little possessive growl and leaned down to lightly peck Aoi's lips, his palm skimming over her cheek. "Big brother will be hard pressed to get enough. You have _no_ idea how horny I am every single day."

"If the three times I _know_ you jack it per day is any indication... you're well behind me," Aoi returned, a smirk sliding over her lips. "Trust me, I _need_ your aggression and your cock."

"I see how it is," Die teased, a grin on his lips, "I'm just a mobile sex toy now."

"Somehow, I doubt that bothers you in any way."

"Oh... I wasn't complaining." Die shifted, easing down against Aoi, pushing up her shirt and leaning down to lick over one nipple. "I'll never complain."


End file.
